


Roman Holiday

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Death Threats, F/M, Fluff, Italy, M/M, Minor Brett Talbot/Liam Dunbar, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Roma | Rome, Sight-seeing, Smuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: After the hoax in Dublin, the detectives hope that they can finally get the relaxing vacation they hoped for in Rome. However, fate has other plans as they are confronted with new enemies. They must work to solve another case and hope to get in some time to themselves along the way.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 4. This fic covers their Italy tour.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives connect with their loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. B&BB will be updated tmw.

**_Last time on Detective Stiles;_ **

Some of the detectives and their friends are touring Europe for the summer. In between sight seeing, shopping, and taking pictures, they end up catching a case or so.

In London, the detectives track down a escaped thief and solve a murder. The resulting face off ends with the killer taking a bath in the Thames.

In Paris, mysterious messages led them on a clue hunt around Paris. The final clue led them to a buried treasure literally.

In Dublin, the group had to disprove a haunting myth and deal with a personal demon. Now, the group are on their way to Rome.

"I hope that we don't encounter anything too terrible." Isaac commented.

* * *

**_Fresno, California;  
_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family had bonding time. They went to a playground. The kids went in the splash pad to cool off. The siblings splashed their parents and ran around. Giggles filled the air as the kids had fun. After grabbing towels and ice cream, the parents piled into the car. Bucky and Steve smiled at their tired kids. It was a memorable family outing.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mordred, Nimue, and Morgana had a meeting. They were huddled together, whispering to each other.

"What do we need to do now?" Nimue was saying.

"We need to step up our game. We can't keep failing like this. London and Paris were bad enough!" Mordred declared.

"Work fast. We are on a tight schedule." Morgana responded. They nodded as they split up to go round, playing their roles in this conspiracy.


	2. When in Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives settle in for vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.   
> I claim creative license on some of the details mentioned here.

**_Rome, Italy;_ **

The detectives arrived in Rome. They got their bags and filed off the plane. They instantly headed to the baggage claim to claim their luggage. After getting said luggage, they went outside and hailed a cab.

* * *

**_Rome Marriott Park Hotel, Rome;_ **

The group checked into a hotel. Lydia went to the front desk and signed them in. Moments later, she handed out the keys and they went up to the 4th floor. They had been assigned suites; one for the boys and one for the girls. After arriving in their respective suites, they settled down for naps to ward off jet lag. They would unpack later on.

* * *

Europol agents were searching Rome. They looked all over the city. They were focusing on evidence collection.

"All clues pointed to this city, so how are we finding nothing?" Grover complained.

"This man is thorough. You don't become a smuggling giant by being sloppy." Annabeth responded.

"We just need a tiny lead." Percy sighed.

"We'll get our smoking gun. Don't you worry." Luke replied.

* * *

That evening, Derek, Stiles, and their friends had dinner in the suite. They ordered takeout boxes.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Scott wanted to know.

"I want to see Trevi Fountain." Tracy spoke up.

"I want to go to Via Veneto for some shopping." Lydia declared.

"Should we eat Italian or something else?" Danielle asked.

"Most of us aren't sure so we'll wait and see." Stiles answered.

"Alright. That makes up most of the day." Lydia replied. They finished eating before looking at the TV for movies.

* * *

A few hours later, Derek and Stiles got some time alone while the other boys went to the cafe in the lobby. They cuddled close to each other.

"Rome is gorgeous at night." Stiles mentioned.

"I would love to take you out on the town." Derek nodded.

"I would love to spend my nights with you." Stiles smiled. They kissed and put on another movie.


	3. Postcards Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia has to tell the others about her Paris Adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted tmw.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

The detectives updated files. They looked at the new postcard that had arrived carefully, before turning to Malia for more details.

"What did you do in Paris?" Trip asked.

"We went on a treasure hunt with Europol." Malia answered.

"Europol?! Okay, now you have to tell us about the trip." Skye declared.

"Alright. So, we were sight seeing and shopping in Paris..." Malia started.

* * *

**_Dylan and Bronwen's place;_ **

Dylan, Bronwen, and Ryan worked on the nursery. The furniture was already set up, but there were boxes of diapers, books, and toys. Blankets hung over the crib rail. They sorted through all of the boxes.

"This room will be any baby's dream." Ryan commented.

* * *

**_Empire Fulton Ferry, Brooklyn Bridge Park, Brooklyn;_ **

Boyd, Erica, Brett, and Liam went out on a double date. They went to Brooklyn Bridge Park. They visited Empire Fulton Ferry section and rode Jane's carousal. Next, they visited Max Family garden. For dinner, they went to Luke's Lobster. They laughed and talked through dinner as they enjoyed the lobster rolls. They finished the date with a visit to the local ice cream factory.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Rose, Peter, Chris, Dylan, Bronwen, Ryan, Camden, Cora, Malia, Aileen, and Kyla gathered for a family dinner.

Dinner consisted of salmon, risotto, and iceberg wedge salad with blue cheese and bacon bits sprinkled on top. Dessert were Godiva chocolate and ultimate red velvet cake cheesecake.

At the end of the meal, they were happy and full. It was a special meal for their special family.

* * *

**_Malia's room, Hale penthouse;_ **

Malia and Kira talked over Skype. They were happy to see each other.

"What's up, babe?" Kira asked.

"We got the postcard from France." Malia replied.

"Oh, I bet it is gorgeous." Kira smiled. Malia talked more about her trip to Paris. All too soon, it was time to say goodbye. Kira blew a sweet kiss and smiled before logging off.


	4. Dinner and Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives try to ignore a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. EfE will be updated next.

**_Trevi Fountain, Rome, Italy;_ **

The group visited Trevi Fountain, their first stop for the day. The baroque fountain was the largest baroque in the world and had been created in the 18th century. There were statues and plants around the fountain. There was even a legend that if you threw a coin in, you was ensured a return to Rome.

"It is a beauty. Take some pictures," Stiles said to Derek.

"Sure. Move over a bit, so I can get a clear shot." Derek responded. He snapped a few photos before he saw another tourist.

"Excuse me, can you take a few pictures of my friends and I?" he requested. The tourist nodded and shuffled everyone into the frame.

"Now smile!" the group grinned and the pictures were snapped.

Next, they visited the Spanish Steps. The monument was over 200 years old, and the ancient steps went on for miles.

Derek took pictures of the Fountain of the Old Boat, while the others spread out over the massive steps. Lydia marveled at the gorgeous magenta flower trees.

Allison was wandering around when she heard whispers. Not one for gossip, usually, she couldn't help but lean closer. Another tourist stood in the way, and Allison lost sight of them. When the path was clear, the mysterious pair was gone. She went to where they stood only to be shocked when she spotted a teal envelope. She carefully opened the envelope with the pad of her little finger and read an all too familiar code.

"Can we have one vacation without a case? Is that too much to ask?" Allison groaned.

* * *

**_boys' suite, Marriott Park Hotel, Rome;_ **

Derek, Stiles, Allison, Scott, and Isaac had a meeting. They were shocked and dismayed. They took the letter and read it.

"NVVGRMT MVCG UIRWZB, 7KN ZG HSV XLOLHHVFN."

 "All I wanted to do was look at the stars and eat authentic Italian food. Not have a case!" Stiles sighed. Derek grabbed their detective notebook and deciphered the code.

"Meeting next Friday, 7PM at the Colosseum." he said.

"We'll go Friday. Let's keep touring." Isaac said.

While the detectives were going over their new case, the girls went to Via Veneto to shop. The street was the most famous and expensive street ever in Rome. There were many high end shops, a bar, and a hotel. The US embassy was there also.

"These are designer outfits off the runway!" Lydia exclaimed. They tried on the different clothes and modeled them. They brought some pieces before moving on to their next stop.

* * *

A hour or so later, Scott and Allison went out on a date. They went to a pastry and candy shop. They shared a crepe cake and jelly candies. Allison kissed some creme from Scott's lips and laughed at his stunned face.

* * *

Elsewhere, a mystery group met in a dark location. They needed to have an important discussion.

"Why are we waiting? Let's get it moving." a hireling said impatiently.

"Europol is still in Rome. If we do anything, we are on their radar." they pointed out.

"When will they give it up?" the original hireling grumbled.

"We just need to outsmart them." their comrade responded.

"Lay low enough for them to move on." the leader commanded.

* * *

That evening, the group went out to dinner. They went to a traditional Italian restaurant.

Dinner consisted of soup, Italian bread, and other appetizers. Then came the main course. The options were pork or seafood or beef courses with pasta. The pasta options were meat or vegetarian lasagna, ravioli, spaghetti with meatballs, and fettucine alfredo. They enjoyed the delicious entrees.

When it was time for dessert, they looked at the menu. The dessert options were panna cotta, tiramisu, biscotti, and Italian cream cake. They all chose their various preferences. They smiled, they would have to do this again.


	5. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives look over old notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next.

_**Vatican Museums,** **Rome, Italy;** _

The group visited the Vatican museum. They marveled at the huge building.

"Are we really standing outside the Pope's home?!" Allison exclaimed.

"I want to see if the art lives up to the hype." Meredith replied. They entered the museum and roamed around. They entered the Sistine chapel and marveled at the tapestries and art. Stiles sighed happily,

"This is so surreal."

* * *

**_Marriott Rome Park Hotel, Rome;_ **

The detectives face timed with the others in Brooklyn. They were happy to see them again.

"How has Europe been?" Skye wanted to know.

"We keep getting cases, but it is fun here." Derek replied.

"We have none over here at the moment." Trip responded. After catching up, they said their goodbyes. They couldn't wait to see them at home.

* * *

**_boys' suite, Marriott Rome Park Hotel;_ **

Scott and Isaac were downstairs, so Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled close together.

"I kind of miss home." Stiles was saying.

I like Rome, but I understand your sentiment." Derek replied.

"I miss our family." Stiles finished. They nestled down for the night.

* * *

The next day, the detectives resumed their investigation. Allison explained the conversation she had overheard.

"They were talking about some goods." she recalled. They took down notes. After they finished, they went over their notes and found a connection.

"This is connected to Paris." Isaac breathed.

"Europol didn't tell us that this was a ring." Scott declared.

"This is bigger than anything we've ever done"' Derek said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Europol searched for the head boss. They were completely frustrated.

"People refuses to talk." Leo was saying.

"They are scared that they'll become a victim." Percy sighed.

"What we need is a smoking gun." Piper replied.

"We just have to keep looking." Luke replied. The agents sighed and got back to processing evidence.


	6. Spa Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rainy day becomes a day for relaxation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted tmw.

**_Rome Marriott Park Hotel, Rome, Italy;_ **

The next day, the group looked outside the window and saw it was poruing down rain.

"We'll have to change our plans." Heather sighed.

"And I wanted to go shopping." Lydia grumbled.

"We can go to the indoor pool." Derek suggested. The boys nodded and got ready while the girls made their own plans.

* * *

**_Hotel spa, Rome Marriott Park Hotel, Rome, Italy;  
_ **

The girls went to the hotel spa. They got full body scrubs, body wraps, massages, facials, pedi and manicures. In addition to the beauty treatments, there were also the sauna and steam room to visit. They had fun in the whirlpool and respective rooms. It was soothing and relaxing.

* * *

Elsewhere, the smugglers were furious. Due to the weather, there had been a hold up in their usual routine. An extremely important delivery was now very late. 

"Damn it!" the leader bellowed, turning and hurling his whiskey glass at the wall. The hirelings cringed as the glass shattered and whiskery stained the wall.

"Tell them 48 hours until the goods get here! No second chances!" he commanded.

* * *

**_Rome Marriott Park Hotel;  
_ **

The group ordered 15 boxes of pizza. In addition to the order, they were garlic bread and salads on the side. The pizza pans ranged from plain cheese to supreme.

The group got soda and dessert from the cafe downstairs. Sitting down at the table, they got forks out and dug in. They laughed and talked as they made plans for the next day.

* * *

That evening, Scott and Allison had some alone time. They cuddled.

"Other than the case, Rome has been fun." Allison was saying.

"Yes, any place is fun with you." Scott agreed. Allison giggled as she kissed Scott. Scott smiled back as they settled back down to cuddle and snuggle.


	7. Run In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives find something massive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. EfE will be updated next.

**_Rome Marriott Park Hotel, Rome, Italy;_ **

The group went down to the hotel dining room to eat breakfast. Today's meal was an American style breakfast. They piled food onto their plate and sat down for breakfast. They finished their meal before starting another day of sight seeing.

* * *

**_Roman Pantheon;_ **

The group went to the Roman pantheon. They snapped more pictures. They split up to explore the temple more thoroughly. Then the boys and Danielle headed to the tombs.

* * *

A few minutes later, the boys and Danielle were wandering around, holding flashlights. They walked along the paths, shining their torch lights over everything. All of sudden, they found something unexpected. There were boxes just ahead of them. The curious Stiles lifted the lid of the nearest box and looked inside. They found it filled with paintings. They checked the rest of the boxes and discovered a treasure hoard. There were paintings, sculptures, gemstones and gold doubloons. 

"Oh my God! I could have sworn they are supposed to be safely inside museums." Danielle gasped.

"Aren't those from the Louvre?" Stiles asked pointing at Mona Lisa and King Francois I; 1539 paintings and sculptures of classical goddesses such as Aphrodite, Diana and gladiators. 

"That one is supposed to be safely in the MET." Derek added gesturing towards a painting of Madonna and Child.

"I thought doubloons were only found in maritime museums." Scott was confused.

"They are. Now, what do we do with all of this?" Stiles responded.

"We find a new hiding place for it and then return it." Derek replied.

* * *

A hour later, the detectives were walking to the fountain, when they ran into Europol agents.

"We keep running into you. I'm wondering if you are following us." Scott commented. Europol shook their heads.

"We resent that." Leo replied. They ended up comparing notes.

"We have a mutual interest here." Percy mentioned.

"Let me guess; you have another case." Allison replied.

"Exactly." came the reply.

"Okay, what's the case?" Isaac asked.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. Derek rested his head in his boyfriend's lap.

"Europol really are bumbling around." Stiles commented.

"Whoever they are up against are really good at hiding." Derek responded.

"They just need a break." Stiles sighed. They kissed and Derek drifted off in his lap.


	8. No Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives take a look at the zoo case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. CH 8 will be posted next.

**_Fresno, California;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family, Kira, and Mason visited Figarden Loop Park. The park had a baseball field, a splash pad, playgrounds, picnic tables, and Barbecues.

The family and friends walked the paths with warm conversation and loving company. They found picnic tables to set up their games and lunch.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kira and Mason accompanied the kids to the water zone. The friends splashed around under the sprinklers while Bucky and Steve unpacked the picnic basket.

There were strawberry lemonade, water bottles, and tea. The food consisted of Italian pinwheel sandwiches, antipasto skewers, and cheeseball trio. The sides were; fresh black-eyed pea salad, fruit salad, and cucumber, tomato, and feta salad. Dessert were cracker jack and pretzel treats, apple hand pies, and creamy chocolate cupcakes.

"Come and eat guys!" Steve smiled. The family sat down to eat a delicious meal in the warm sun and bright day.

* * *

**_Mason's room, Morita house;_ **

Mason booted up his Macbook and logged into Skype. He waited for the green dot to appear beside Corey's name and clicked. Corey's face split into a sugary-sweet grin.

"Hey, babe. What do i owe the pleasure of seeing your beautiful face?" he greeted.

"What a lovely greeting. I just wanted to see your handsome mug." Mason replied.

"Well, my 'mug' is so happy to see you. How have you been?" Corey smiled.

"A lot better after hearing your voice. I love you," Mason happily professed.

"I love you, too, baby. I love you so much." Corey beamed.

* * *

The next day, Kaito, Jimmy, Masumi, Kira, and Mason continued their zoo investigation.

"I will step up and aid you, but I refuse to deal with murder." Kaito began.

"Dead bodies are a deal breaker." he declared.

"We are used to it. One of our fellow detectives has a thing about blood. He cannot go anywhere crime scenes that has blood." Mason replied.

"We won't have to bring you in for a body. We have enough people here to do that." Kira reassured.

"What we do need help with is tracking where the stolen animals could be stashed. Even if this is a zoo, people would be suspicious of animals being moved around on the streets." Jimmy said.

"Karl Loudes, our victim was a veterinary technician." Masumi mentioned.

"I'll check his background." Mason offered.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve got away from the kids for awhile to just rest and be together. Steve laid his head over Bucky's steady heartbeat.

"We should have a night out on the town." Bucky suggested. Steve looked up,

"What do you suggest?" he asked.

"We go to a restaurant with a live band. Then we can get a drink at the bar before going for a dessert in the night. How does that sound?" Bucky offered.

"It sounds perfect. I'll talk to the teens about watching the kids." Steve smiled. Bucky kissed Steve's hair and tightened his arms around his waist.


	9. Hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of romance almost becomes tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted tmw.

**_boys' suite, Rome Marriott Park Hotel, Rome;_ **

The detectives held a meeting. They were excited.

"We have a huge break. We now know who we're up against. We know the crime." Stiles was saying.

"We need to catch the boss first." Isaac pointed out.

"Let's get back to searching." Derek said. They packed their things and started another canvas.

* * *

**_Roman Pantheon;_ **

The detectives met Europol. The mood was somber as the detectives pulled out pictures of the hoard that they had found a few days previous. Then led them to the tombs to see for themselves.

"The value of this has to be astronomical!" Annabeth gasped. Leo, Luke, and several agents were pulling the lids up to peek inside the boxes. They called in backup to transport it all.

"You guys may have found the largest amount of stolen riches in the world." Luke said.

* * *

**_Vatican Museums, Rome;_ **

The group returned to explore the Vatican museums. They learned the history of the museum. They went on to visit the carriage pavilion and the gardens. They took a bus tour of the Vatican Gardens. They had fun observing the exhibits. They took pictures and learned more.

* * *

Elsewhere, the smugglers were furious, they shook with anger. Their hoard of riches had been seized.

"This is it! We have to take a stand against the authorities!" they ranted.

"What can we do?" another minion wanted to know.

"We must strike back now." came the reply. They smirked and nodded. They were ready.

* * *

That evening, Scott, Allison, Derek, and Stiles went out on a double date. They went to Piazza Navona. They marveled at the 'talking statues', fountains, caricaturists, and street artists.

They were having fun at a restaurant when the trouble began. Gunshots broke the glass of the restaurant and they narrowly missed them. Men and women screamed and the staff called the police. They stood up when they heard the police arrive and spotted a note in red. Allison took the note and opened it. They started reading;

"You will pay for what you have done." Allison read.

"It's a death threat against us." Derek warned. They were fearful yet determined.

"We need to get Europol on the phone." Stiles declared.


	10. Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives are pushed to the brink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. EfE will be updated next.

**_July 28, 2017;_ **

A few days had passed since the detectives got the death threat. More attempts on their lives occurred, there were muggings and a near hit-and-run. They continued to investigate, even if their lives were at stake.

* * *

The group visited Villa Borghese Gardens. They wandered about and brought drinks and ice cream. They enjoyed the exercise and fresh air.

They visited Borghese gallery. The gallery had an art collection consisting of paintings, sculptures, mosaics, and bas-reliefs dating from the 15th to 18th century.

"This is a nice change." Meredith smiled as they explored the beautiful gallery.

* * *

**_Villa Borghese Gardens;  
_ **

The group had just exited the gallery when all the hell broke loose. The gunshots just barely missed them. Meredith screamed as a citizen was hit.

They ran and got some help. The police arrived soon after the first shots. They secured the scene and searched for the shooter.

* * *

**_boys' suite, Rome Marriott Park Hotel;_ **

The detectives had a meeting after escaping the shootout. They were shaken up and scared.

"What the hell was that?!" Isaac shouted.

"That was an assassination attempt against us." came the grim reply.

"We need to crash the meeting that is taking place at the Colosseum. It's the only chance we have at catching them and ending all of this." Stiles declared.

"What do we do?" Isaac wanted to know.

"We show them what we're made of." Allison replied.

* * *

**_Colosseum;_ **

That night, the detectives and Europol staked out the landmark. They laid in wait for an opportunity. A hour later, the smugglers arrived and began their meeting. They led a careful discussion.

"I'm assuming that the looming man at the front is their boss." Allison whispered.

"Alright, on three, we bust in. 1...2...3!" Luke declared. The door burst off their hinges as they stormed in...


	11. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stand off breaks into a shootout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted tmw.

**_Colosseum, Rome, Italy, July 28;_ **

The detectives and Europol surrounded the smugglers. The boss was dragged to the front.

"Lorenzo Rossi, we should have known." Percy stated. The man sneered but nodded.

"You are surrounded. Nowhere to run." Leo declared.

* * *

The air was tense as more Europol agents arrived. Finally, Rossi broke and confessed.

"I admit it. I have been leading the smuggling ring. But one of you are on my payroll." he admitted. The ranks began to whisper behind them. There was a traitor. They all stood their ground still. They had an opportunity.

* * *

A moment later, the heroes and villains faced off. All of sudden, the smugglers pulled out concealed guns and all the hell broke loose. Everyone took cover and loaded their weapons again. The detectives shook with fear. They had never been in a shoot out.

* * *

Within five minutes, the fight was well underway. Neither sides showed any signs of surrendering. In the end, Europol took control and the remaining smugglers had to surrender. They were arrested and promptly dragged out of the Colosseum.

* * *

**_boys' suite, Rome Marriott Park Hotel;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled closely. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist.

"You're safe, baby," Derek reassured. Stiles let out a stuttering breath.

"That is the closet that I have ever been to death." he stated.

"I think we need to step away from private investigation for awhile." Derek replied. He kissed Stiles' tear stained cheek and cuddled him some more. He held him like he would fly away.


	12. Do Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The double date is redone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12-the prologue for the next fic will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but I got sidetracked with something last night.

**_July 29, Rome;_ **

The morning after, Europol began investigating their leak. A woman by the name of Drew Carlton was identified. She was promptly taken in custody and held for questioning. Europol started taking more security precautions. They did not want this to happen again.

* * *

While Europol was cleaning house, the group visited the Piazza Navona. They went around and explored the district. They looked at the architecture, shops, and enjoyed the art and many attractions. Street artists and caricaturists entertained everyone. They had a lot of fun together.

"I'm glad to have a better memory of this place." Allison smiled.

* * *

While the others went to eat breakfast, Scott, Allison, Derek, and Stiles went on another double date. They went to a coffee shop. They ordered numerous pastries and coffee.

"I need this biscotti recipe. It is divine." Derek was saying.

"I like the espresso that comes with it." Stiles replied.

"I just like everything here. Do you think TSA would stop me from bringing these?" Scott declared.

"Not sure," Allison admitted.

"Let's eat them all." she suggested.

* * *

**_boys suite, Rome Marriott Park Hotel;_ **

Noah and Stiles talked over Skype. Noah was happy to be speaking with his son.

"When will you head back to Brooklyn, son?" he asked.

"We have another month." Stiles replied.

"Why so long?" Noah questioned.

"We are going to two more countries." came the reply.

"Please be safer." Noah requested.

"Sure thing, Dad. I love you." Stiles smiled.

* * *

**_Morita house, Fresno;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had alone time. The couple cuddled on their bed.

"I love holding you close." Bucky smiled.

"You always make me feel safe. You always have." Steve responded.

"I love you, kitten. Love you always." Bucky promised. They kissed hard and relaxed.


	13. Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get into the Colosseum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.

**_July 29, Rome;_ **

After lunch, the group visited the Colosseum. They marveled at the Oval amphitheatre.

"We are standing where the gladiators were!" Isaac exclaimed.

"The gladiators fought humans and animals here." Lydia pointed out.

"So, we are in the biggest arena for blood sport then." Tracy said.

"Essentially yeah. Doesn't sound as awesome when you put it that way." Stiles replied. They left the arena after taking numerous pictures.

* * *

After leaving the Colosseum, the group went shopping. They visited the local mall. They shopped around for more souvenirs or clothes. They packed them away before grabbing some snacks for tomorrow.

* * *

**_the boys' suite, Rome Marriott Park Hotel;_ **

Isaac and Camden talked over Skype. They were so happy to see each other.

"How are you, baby brother?" Camden asked.

"I am doing better. We stopped a smuggling ring." Isaac replied.

"Wow, my brother is a little crime fighter." Camden marveled.

"That makes me feel like Encyclopedia Jones." Isaac smiled.

"He was pretty smart," Camden chuckled. Isaac rolled his eyes, but laughed along. His brothers always had jokes.

* * *

That evening, Europol brought dinner for the detectives at a traditional Italian restaurant. They passed around the bowls and plates and filled up on meat, pasta, and salads. After they finished dinner, Piper handed out the dessert menus;

"Here are the dessert menus. Order what you want." she stated.

* * *

**_the boys' suite, Rome Marriott Park Hotel;_ **

Derek and Stiles were alone. They cuddled close. Derek spooned Stiles and kissed him behind his ear.

"I love you, Stiles." he said.

"The feeling is very much mutual." Stiles smiled, snuggling down into his boyfriend's arms.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives move onto to the next country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next fic; Riddle at Chaffee Zoo will be posted next.

**_July 30, Leonardo do Vinci-Fiumicino Airport, Rome, Italy;_ **

The group got on the plane for their next stop. They looked over Rome from their respective windows and sighed. A lot had happened, but it was still a beautiful trip. Then the plane departed for Norway.

* * *

**_Morita house, Fresno;_ **

Kira, Mason, Masumi, Jimmy, and Kaito went over the clues that they had.

"This is so complicated," Kira groaned.

"There are a ton of people on the suspect list." Jimmy replied.

"Yeah. Karl Lourdes wasn't exactly everyone's dear friend." Kaito threw in.

"I am going back to the zoo and getting his logs for animal checkups." Kira declared.

"I'll go with you," Mason said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were alone. Steve pillowed his head in his lap.

"The kids should do a summer camp next year." Bucky was saying.

"I think they really like it." Steve smiled.

"They always talk about the kids they meet." Bucky agreed.

"I'll look into some new camps next year." Steve replied. Bucky grinned and kissed his husband.

* * *

**_Europol headquarters;_ **

Europol met up. They were worried.

"We just received new intel." Annabeth started.

"We need more backup." she finished.

"Why do we need more backup?" Percy was confused.

"That smuggling ring was a lot stronger and widespread than we thought." she replied.

"Oh no! We only hit the top of the iceberg?!" Juniper gasped.

"I'm afraid so." Annabeth sighed.

* * *

**_somewhere over Germany;_ **

Derek and Stiles had a seat to themselves. The pair cuddled up closer. Derek and Stiles kissed as their plane flew North and towards Norway. The couple kept warm and close for the ride.


End file.
